Phase II
Phase II is the second part of the JHTA-AU which began in 1998 with the original JHTA manga. The second phase was introduced with the announcement of a sequel to the original series, titled JHTA-XT, in 2015. This was followed by other sequels and spinoffs which continued to adapt the manga and expand the universe. Synopsis The second phase of the JHTA-AU continues Jake's quest to become the King of School Days while also broadening the scope of the universe. It focuses on world building and character development, with the evil Koda organisation gaining significant attention in this phase. Phase II also formally introduces the Sense of Right Alliance and their origin stories. The Alliance would later go on to become a major ally of Jake's all-star team, the Straw Dildo Pirates. The spin-off series and other media of Phase II serve to expand the world and frequently include backstories and history regarding characters that were introduced in the first phase. Main Series Jake Hepburn: The Anime XT (JHTA XT) Continuing the original story line of the manga, JHTA XT focuses on Jake and his return to the earth 101 dimension. It begins six months after the end of Phase I. The main arcs of JHTA XT are built around the Koda organisation and their members who are all intent on interfering with Jake's goal of becoming the King of School Days. Mitchell Ellis: The Anime Kai (META Kai) Shortly after Toei announced the beginning of Phase II, Ufotable confirmed that Mitchell Ellis: The Anime would be getting a sequel. The first season of META Kai also served as a back door pilot for the next core series to be introduced, Nyah West: The Anime. The series takes place three years after the conclusion of the original META series and follows Mitch's investigation into the gay force. Nyah West: The Anime (NWTA) NWTA centres on the character of Josh Hunt and his attempts to save the town Nyah West and become a successful detective. The series begins shortly after META Kai, when Mitch leaves Josh with the knowledge that something dark is happening in Nyah West. Josh then begins working with his friend and teacher, Leonardo Da Miceli, and police partner, Detective Inspector Kop. Grant Kaylock: The Anime (GKTA) Scheduled for release in late 2016, GKTA is the fourth core series of the JHTA-AU. It has been confirmed to be a sitcom anime featuring titular character Grant Kaylock and his best friend, Josh Hunt, from NWTA. The series is intended to provide contrast and comedic relief from NWTA which has been heralded as the "darkest era of the AU". Spin-Off Series Enter The Foofighters: Shannon Noll-chan and Friends An HBO animated miniseries which chronicles Pet Rock's time in America during the Two Year Training Period. It was aired monthly on HBO from July 2016 to December 2016. Kops A reality anime show, based on the real world event known as Hiatus Mitch. The series follows the heroic Kops of our society as they try to track down Mitch, save Buddy and put an end to the Hiatus once and for all. Bigville A prequel series which takes place before JHTA. Scheduled for release in 2017. Learning Kanji With Jake An ABC educational program in which Jake Hepburn teaches audiences how to learn to learn Kanji so that they can eventually learn all the Kanji in a single day, just as Jake did. The first season focuses on Hiragana. The series will later cross over with META Kai when Mitch Ellis makes an appearance. OVAs The Life Of Sime JPEG Trilogy When Dr. Aziz tries to convert Sime into a pdf file, something goes horribly wrong. This is a three part OVA series which shows the history of Sime.jpg, from his high school days with Leonardo Da Miceli through to his scientific experiments and the birth of his dark side. Video Games Other